Brick by Boring Brick
by memontomori2
Summary: Jess and Rory were perfect for each other before. Now he comes to New York. The twist? He's dating her roommate. I changed the title and Lorelai's and Luke's dauther's name isn't Taylor it's Karrisa. My mistake. Please read
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Chapter 1- Memories**

"_Taylor, are you really serious? I am way over 21," Luke said. _

_"I'm sorry, Luke. I have to card everyone. You never know who could be a spy for the government. And if I go out of business everyone will have to go to Wal-Mart. Trust me, you don't look anywhere 21. Especially with that gray hair starting to appear." Taylor replied making Luke even more upset at the issue. _

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle-" Luke stopped as Lorelai walked into the store.

_"Luke, you forgot your ID at home." She said as she walked in. _

_Luke leaned in to kiss her. "Just in time."_

_"Jess saw it on the table. He thought you'd need it," she told him._

I woke up at 7 am. And couldn't go back to sleep. After having my homesick dream I never could. I picked up my cell and dialed my mother's number.

"Hey sweetie. I thought today was your day off. Why are you up?" She asked before I got to say 'hello'.

"I had that dream, again." I laughed. She knew what dream.

"Oh the dream with Luke and Taylor. And the gray hair. That's a weird one," she said.

"And it was weirder. You came in-"

"Like a superhero? Did I save the day?" she interrupted

"Can I tell the story? And yes you did. Then you said something about Jess," I told her.

"Jess? Jess Mariano?"

"No, Jess Simpson." I said sarcastically. "Yes, that Jess!"

"Well, you were in love with him. And last time you saw him it wasn't that smooth. Maybe it's a sign that you two need to work things out."

"Maybe pigs can fly too." I joked.

"Ok maybe it just means that Luke will get to see his nephew."

"That's better. So what are your plans for today?"

"Work then watching Kari like always."

"Ok. I'll let you get to that. Tell my little baby sister I say hi."

"Bye, Hun." My mom said.

My mother married her long time on and off boyfriend Luke Danes after I left to be a reporter on the 2008 campaign trail. Since then she had Karissa Marie Danes. When the election was over, I moved in with her and Luke temporarily until I got a job offer from the New York Times.

I moved to New York City in January 2009. I saw a flyer for a girl looking for a roommate. I called her right away and moved in. Ever since then, Mariana and me have been great friends.

Mariana was a Spanish goddess. Or at least that what she claimed. She always had a different guy spending the night. That all changed when she met him.

Last summer, she went to Philly for a family reunion. That's where she met him, her long distance boyfriend. She never told me his name. She wasn't much for names. She referred to him as 'him'.

"Do you mind if 'he' comes and stays with us for a week?" Mari asked me the day that I had the dream.

"Sure. It's your apartment. I'm just your roommate."

"Oh my God!" she squealed as she hugged me.

Later that day, I found me shopping with Mariana as we wait for 'him' to drive from Philadelphia to New York.

"He just called me. He's almost here. He said he'll met me at Central park." Mari said.

"Ok. How about I go home and you can have the rest of the day with him?" I suggested because I wanted to go home.

"No I want you to at least meet him."

As we turned the corner before Central park, I saw a familiar face. A face I dated, a face I loved. The face of Jess Mariano.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**


	2. Chapter 2 She's Dating Who?

**A/N: I own nothing :) please review ;)**

**Chapter 2- She's Dating Who?**

Jess Mariano was my second love. I started dating him when I was seventeen after my boyfriend Dean saw feelings we had for each other. Jess moved to Stars Hallow when he got in to some trouble in New York. Part of him has always been a New Yorker. I loved Jess. Right before my graduation, he bailed without saying goodbye. He went and lived with his dad, Jimmy, in Santa Monica, California.

Some time after that he came and saw me at Yale. He wanted for us to run away together. That seems like the thing Jess Mariano was good at. I said no. He broke my heart once; I knew he'd do it again. He moved to Philly and started a book store/ publishing. He wrote a short novel. He came to see me to show me. During that time, I was dating Logan. Logan and Jess had strong hate for each other. And then Jess's store had an open house. I went. Jess and I kissed. And I haven't seen him since. Until now.

He looked the same, the amazing Jess I fell in love with six years ago.

Mariana lit up when she saw him. I knew it was him. The only other people in the park where old men and married couples with kids. He saw her and he smiled then saw me and stopped smiling.

"Oh my. That's him." She screamed before running and hugging him.

I couldn't help but feel jealous as they were reunited. I loved Jess as part of my past but I never thought I would love him as part of my future. She walked up to me holding his hand.

"Hi." He said before Mari got a word out, he was talking to me.

She looked between us. "I see you two know each other."

I looked at Mari. She looked surprised. "We lived in the same small town our senior year."

Jess added, "Yeah. He mom just married my uncle."

"So, you guys are kind of like cousins?" She asked.

"Well, we don't think of it like that 'cause… its weird." I laughed as he told her this trying not to tell her we dated.

Mariana looked relived. "I am so happy that you two will get along this week."

I looked at my watch. It was getting late and I wanted to let them have a little bit of alone time. I told them I was leaving and took a cab home.

I couldn't believe Mariana was dating Jess. They seemed so opposite. I guess Mari and I are more a like then I thought. I have never had a discussion about books or good music. It could have been we are always apart. I'm always at work and she'd always been elsewhere.

I heard them stumble in about midnight and go in her room. I just readjusted my iPod and found my place in my book. I would have to try not to let Mari know Jess and I are ex-lovers.

The next morning, I smelt fresh coffee brewing. Mari never makes coffee or drinks it. I knew it had to be Jess. I checked my reflection in the mirror before going into the kitchen.

"There she is. Good morning. I knew the coffee would wake you up." Jess said.

"Hi, Jess. You know Mariana doesn't drink coffee." I told him looking at how much coffee he made.

"Yes, I know. She is already up and at work." He handed me a cup.

"What time is it?" I looked at the clock.

I was late waking up. I couldn't believe I woke up late. "I need to get to work." I yelled.

"Rory, It's almost 10 am. Just call off." He said.

"I can't just call off. Jess, It's the Times. Not some normal paper."

"Just one time. We have a lot to celebrate. Lets go get breakfast." He said grabbing his coat. I looked between the door and the phone. I grabbed the phone and called work.


End file.
